


Najlepszy

by ClioSelene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: O prawdzie i iluzji. Tekst sponsorowany przez "Butterflies And Hurricanes" Muse.





	Najlepszy

Nie lubisz zastanawiać się nad sobą na serio.   
  
Lubisz – wręcz uwielbiasz – rozmyślać nad tym, jak widzą cię inni. Nigdy nie przestajesz budować swojego wizerunku, który, oczywiście, opiera się w całości na tym, kim przecież naprawdę jesteś. To, kogo widzą wszyscy ludzie wokół ciebie, nie jest mirażem, tylko samą esencją ciebie – bardzo ładnie podbarwioną przez ich oczekiwania i potrzeby, przez ich nastawienie i przyzwyczajenie. Koledzy z drużyny i trenerzy. Fani i wielbicielki. Nauczyciele i dziennikarze. Ludzie, którzy znają cię tylko z gazet i telewizji. Wszyscy inni przypadkowi ludzie. Całą swoją postawą, każdym słowem, gestem i czynem wyrażasz swoją niezwykłość i sprawiasz, że nikt nie pozostaje wobec ciebie obojętny. Muszą się tobą zachwycać, bo po prostu jesteś wyjątkowy.   
  
Jesteś inteligentny. Do tego stopnia, że czasem masz wrażenie, że otaczają cię idioci. Zbierasz świadectwa z wyróżnieniem i jesteś ulubieńcem pedagogów, którzy niewątpliwie stawiają cię za wzór młodszym uczniom. I nigdy nie uczysz się do testów. Twój mózg posiada cudowną zdolność zapamiętywania wszystkiego, co usłyszysz, więc chłoniesz wiedzę przez osmozę. Jest to bardzo korzystne, skoro nie masz przecież czasu na siedzenie nad książkami. I tak nie znajdziesz w nich nic interesującego, choć z pełną swobodą potrafisz recytować przerabiane na lekcji fragmenty Szekspira swojej aktualnej dziewczynie bądź rzucić od niechcenia fizycznym równaniem jako uzasadnienie i zobrazowanie koncepcji gry w najbliższym spotkaniu. Twoja głowa nigdy nie przestaje pracować i jesteś pewien, że nawet we śnie, podświadomie, układasz strategie na następny mecz. Każdą sytuację, w której się znajdziesz, traktujesz jak wyzwanie. Dostosowując się do warunków, jednocześnie wybierasz z setki planów ten, który niechybnie zaprowadzi cię do zwycięstwa.   
  
Jesteś przenikliwy. Zdolność analizy to twoje drugie imię i jeśli tylko chcesz, potrafisz rozgryźć drugiego człowieka w ciągu pięciu minut rozmowy z nim czy samej obserwacji z boku. Widzisz ludzi na wylot, wielopoziomowo i wielowarstwowo, ich osobowości, ich sposoby bycia, ich wzory reagowania. Nie mają przed tobą tajemnic, wręcz czytasz w ich myślach. Dostrzegasz szczegóły, o których inni nawet by nie pomyśleli, i składasz je w całość, która zadziwiłaby samego zainteresowanego. Często także przeraziła – jeśli tylko założą, że potrafisz umiejętnie posługiwać się tą wiedzą do własnych celów. Drużyna wie, że zawsze może na ciebie liczyć, ale jednocześnie stale ma się na baczności i poza boiskiem – co jest właściwie całkiem zabawne – trzyma się od ciebie na dystans…. Nawet mama się kiedyś zdenerwowała twoim kolejnym – oczywiście trafnym – komentarzem do jej postępowania i rzuciła ze złością, że powinieneś iść na jakąś psychologię i użyć swoich zdolności z korzyścią dla społeczeństwa.   
  
Jesteś czarujący. Nikt nie potrafi ci się oprzeć. Instynktownie wyczuwasz, jak podejść do danej osoby. Potrafisz się uśmiechać, żartować i obdarzać innych komplementami – zdarza ci się też być cicho, kiedy jest to lepszą opcją. W niektórych sytuacjach jesteś nawet w stanie błaznować, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę, że śmiertelną powagą daleko nie zajdziesz. Jesteś uprzedzająco miły i traktujesz starszych z szacunkiem. Od czasu do czasu zdarza ci się nawet nosić zakupy staruszkom i zawsze ustępujesz im miejsca w autobusie, a raz pomogłeś dzieciakom z podstawówki szukać zgubionego szczeniaka. Wiesz dokładnie, kiedy więcej zyskasz uprzejmością i kiedy miękkie pacnięcie zdziała więcej niż wystawienie pazurów. Frustrację wolisz pokryć uśmiechem i nawet słowo krytyki potrafisz powiedzieć tonem niemalże lekkim. Fani szaleją za tobą, a ty nigdy ich nie zaniedbujesz. Dziewczyny cię uwielbiają. Ustawiają się kolejkami, więc nawet jeśli jedna ma cię dość (a ty mówisz, że zupełnie nie rozumiesz, jaki miała z tobą problem), zaraz pojawi się następna.   
  
Jesteś utalentowany. Tacy jak ty rodzą się raz na dekadę. Mówią o tobie, że potrafisz wyciągnąć z każdego zawodnika sto procent jego umiejętności – w duchu dodajesz do tego jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięć. Na parkiecie jesteś królem… i jednocześnie wszystkimi innymi figurami. Masz wszystko pod kontrolą. Myślisz za cały zespół – ten i tamten po drugiej stronie siatki – i zawsze jesteś pół kroku przed przeciwnikiem. Serw, przyjęcie, atak – i przede wszystkim podanie. Zawsze wiesz, w którym miejscu się znajdować, z jaką siłą uderzyć, do kogo zagrać. Widzisz boisko w perspektywie trzystu sześćdziesięciu stopni i czasem masz wrażenie, że jesteś jego każdym elementem. W trakcie gry niemal zatracasz granice, stając się jednym z piłką, i znajdujesz się w takim prawie że śmiesznym stanie pomiędzy instynktem a analizą. Twoja drużyna zawsze wygrywa, a siatkówka jest twoją drugą naturą. Nie. Pierwszą. Urodziłeś się, by grać w siatkówkę, i nic nie przychodzi ci z taką łatwością.   
  
Czasem wydaje ci się wręcz, że można by nazwać cię nadczłowiekiem, bo we wszystkim jesteś lepszy niż inni. Lubisz taki wizerunek siebie umacniany przez twoje fotografie gazetach, twoje sylwetki w magazynach sportowych, artykuły cytujące twoje słowa. Starannie go w sobie pielęgnujesz, przyglądasz mu się z zadowoleniem i wierzysz w niego. Na co dzień wierzysz w ten ideał, którym jesteś.   
  
Wolisz przyjmować ten obraz, niż zastanawiać się nad sobą tak na serio, tak głęboko, bo wtedy czujesz, że prawda jest inna. Nawet jeśli jesteś inteligentny, przenikliwy, czarujący i utalentowany – naprawdę jesteś – to w istocie nie jesteś taki, jaki powinieneś być. Czujesz, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafisz tego sprecyzować, uchwycić, może nawet nie chcesz tego rozumieć i dlatego wymyka się twojej nadludzkiej percepcji. Wiesz tylko, że kiedy czasem jesteś sam i nieopatrznie pozwolisz myślom podążyć w tym kierunku, wtedy ogarnia cię takie nieprzyjemne uczucie… i powtarzanie sobie tych wszystkich pięknych fraz i epitetów, zamiast napełniać zadowoleniem, w rzeczywistości uświadamia ci pustkę we własnym wnętrzu. Uświadamia ci, że piękne frazy i epitety odbijają się w krzywym zwierciadle i nagle nie ma w nich już nic pięknego. Inteligencja staje się pogardą, przenikliwość – manipulacją, czar – snobizmem, talent – zawiścią.   
  
Nie lubisz zastanawiać się nad sobą na serio, bo któregoś dnia możesz zrozumieć, że nie tylko nie jesteś nadczłowiekiem, ale brakuje ci czegoś istotnego, by w ogóle nazwać się  c z ł o w i e k i e m.  Może za rok, może za tydzień, może jeszcze dzisiaj, zaraz. Przeczuwasz to, już niemal zdajesz sobie sprawę z tej pustki, czasem możesz ją dostrzec, tak na mgnienie oka – tę świadomość, że _nie ma w tobie nic dobrego, nic czystego, nic wartościowego_. I robi ci się zimno, i uciekasz, i zanurzasz się w starannie utkanej z prawdy iluzji, która okrywa cię niczym miękki koc i w której blasku możesz się ogrzać. Odwracasz wzrok od mroku i spoglądasz w światło, wierząc, że do niego należysz, i wydaje ci się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Że to był tylko sen – tak straszny, że prawie absurdalny; koszmar, z którego już się obudziłeś i o którym nie ma sensu myśleć.   
  
Jednak tamto odczucie wciąż tkwi w twoim wnętrzu i podświadomie nie daje się zapomnieć. Przychodzi do ciebie w nocy, łapie niespodzianie w zupełnie przypadkowej sytuacji, chwytając za gardło i sprawiając, że się dusisz. Tracisz oparcie i opadasz w tę pustkę, która pragnie pochłonąć cię w całości, aż nie zostanie po tobie ani śladu. Aż znikniesz zupełnie z tego świata, jakby cię nigdy nie było. Pragnie twojej całkowitej anihilacji, co napełnia cię czystym przerażeniem.   
  
Więc obsesyjnie szukasz – szukałeś? – w sobie czegoś, chociaż jednej, maleńkiej rzeczy, której nie zdołałeś zniszczyć, wykrzywić, splamić, która wciąż jest piękna i czysta, i naturalna, i taka, jak zawsze była, która zawsze będzie czynić się kimś lepszym, niż naprawdę jesteś. A potem trzymasz się jej i nie chcesz nigdy puścić, zostawić, porzucić… bo jeśli się od niej odwrócisz, wtedy naprawdę nie będzie już nic. Dajesz jej wszystko, panicznie bojąc się, że jeśli się nie postarasz, wtedy _ona_ się od ciebie odwróci. Wymaga od ciebie zupełnego poświęcenia, całkowitego zaangażowania, totalnego oddania – i oddajesz się z chęcią, wręcz z gorliwością, starając się ją zadowolić, starając się zagłuszyć ten strach, który tylko czeka za cienką zasłoną zapomnienia i co jakiś czas wystawia głowę, by pokazać ci się na oczy.   
  
Wiesz, że musisz być najlepszy. Lepszy niż cała reszta, lepszy niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie możesz pozwolić, by ktoś cię przewyższył i stanął na szczycie. Każdy uzdolniony siatkarz jest twoim rywalem. Wrogiem. Zagrożeniem. Każdy utalentowany chłopak, który pojawi się na boisku, wzbudza na nowo tę grozę, która obezwładnia i którą musisz przezwyciężyć. Nie możesz się poddać. Musisz być najlepszy. Ćwiczysz więc godzinami – na parkiecie i na siłowni, przed komputerem i we własnej głowie. Twoje myśli nieustannie krążą wokół gry. Siła. Technika. Strategia. Drużyna. Przeciwnik. Serw. Przyjęcie. Wystawienie. Wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Wizualizacje. Symulacje. Obserwacja. Praca, ciągła praca na wszelkie sposoby, dwa, pięć, dziesięć razy cięższa niż innych. Jeśli nie dasz z siebie wszystkiego, nic się nie zmieni.   
  
Tylko bycie najlepszym cię ocali.   
  
Tylko bycie najlepszym sprawi, że będziesz coś warty.   
  
Cokolwiek.   
  
Być może jest to tylko jakiś pokrętny sposób na przekonanie samego siebie, że nie jesteś kompletnym dupkiem. Być może.   
  
Kiedy jednak po udanym meczu albo nawet dobrym treningu zdarzy ci się uśmiechnąć do samego siebie – nie tym wypracowanym grymasem rozbawienia i wyższości, który ze szczerością nie ma nic wspólnego, ale takim prawdziwym uśmiechem, skrupulatnie ukrywanym przed całym światem – wtedy twoje wnętrze na moment ogrzewa zabawne, łaskoczące ciepło i odrobinę roztapia się ten lód, który masz zamiast serca.   
  
Nie potrafisz zatrzymać tego wrażenia na dłużej, jednak podświadomie pamiętasz o nim i dążysz do niego. Chcesz przeżyć je ponownie, bo wydaje ci się, że w tych właśnie chwilach potrafisz widzieć samego siebie bez żadnego okłamywania… i wciąż się _lubić_.   
  
Brakuje ci jeszcze odwagi, by w to wierzyć, ale nie potrafisz wyzbyć się nieśmiałej nadziei, że może kiedyś będziesz w stanie tak czuć na co dzień. 


End file.
